He Ate My H E A R T
by urban.princess.bri
Summary: Belphegor x OC, Sena is a girl with big dreams to become a legit mafia group. Seemingly cold and careless to most she is extremely protective of her family. However her family takes the risk of attacking the Varia with her, with hopes of making a name.
1. Target One : Mafia Rejects

_He Ate My H e a r t ._

**Pairing : **Belphegor x OC

**Rating : **M

**Summary: **Sena and her small group are trying to expand and become a successful mafia group. However; what's going to happen when Sena, the leader, can't protect her family? She is left heartbroken after the incident and seeks revenge on the group who was responsible for it, the Varia.

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! In any way. I only own my OCs, Sena and her group.

**Inspiration: **This story was inspired by the song _Monster _by: Lady Gaga.

* * *

_Target One : Mafia Rejects_

* * *

Their goal was to become a solid mafia family. Slowly they wanted to expand into something successful, and make a name for themselves. The five of them would be the originals and they would strike fear into the hearts of evil and use their power to help the deserving. They'd build a large ally force and eventually add more members to their slowly growing family.

In the beginning it had only been one girl's dream, after she had been rejected by several other mafia families discriminating her by gender and appearance. Sena was nothing short of a natural beauty. Her pale completion and wild dark mane of hair contrasted with one another and a black nose ring hung snug around her right nostril. Most people would take one look at her and laugh, telling her to go back to playing house, and gossiping about boys. This only fueled Sena's desire to become stronger and ignited the determination to assemble her own family of mafia rejects. So far she had gathered four others, making herself a small family of five.

"Sena, what are we going to do tonight?" As her name flew off the boy's lips she opened her steely blue eyes to look over at the youngest member of the family. Mikyn's spiky azure hair defied gravity and the color of it matched his curious saucers which were staring back at her seriously. For a fourteen year old he defiantly was grown up.

The older girl sat up on the worn-out couch stretching and rubbing her eyes lazily. "Where are the others?" she noticed, neglecting to answer the boy's question.

"They're out, getting us food." was his quick response. She nodded slowly in recognition. "So what are the plans."

Sena shrugged, and leaned back into the couch, her usual disinterest painting the features of her face. "Well from what I'm aware of, a member of the Varia lives around here." she informed. Mikyn leaned forward in order to hear more. "I believe that they're using his house at the moment as a quick stop on the way back to their post, no doubt, near Vongola territory. So right now they are the most vulnerable."

"So what is the whole goal?"

"Simple, to infiltrate that mansion and destroy what we can of the Vongola's elite assassination team." the elder girl replied seriously, not even a hint of exaggeration in her voice.

This seriousness is what drew all four members into this group. Sena's undying drive to succeed stimulated their own drives to do the same and the way she seemed to be so confident, not only in herself, but as well as Mikyn and the others, was simply astounding. Sena had taught all of them not to let people get in the way, or let sorrow get the better of their judgment and instead to take all the shit in your life and simply work with it, or flush it away and start anew. Admiration is the word he would use to describe how he felt about Sena.

"What are the details?" Mikyn asked out of the habit of having to know everything.

The raven-haired teen let a small chuckle pass her pale lips as she brushed a calming hand over the crown of her head. "Patience Mikyn, once the others get back I will give out the details, which I'm sure will be soon" she assured coolly closing her penetrating steel blue lasers. A simple and small curve of her lips revealed she was smirking, which was unlike the neutral stare she usually wore.

It was then, only moments later when the door to the small abandoned apartment was kicked in and two exultant teens quickly flooded in with bags, the third one filing in behind more calmly. "We got some goods boss." said the other and older female in the family, Freiya. She was more dangerous-looking then Sena, with her hard blue-green eyes, her short blonde and pink hair was styled in a fohawk and lastly the center of her lip was pierced, adorning a silver stud. As for her outfit, it consisted of mostly black leather, tight leather pants, leather boots, a tattered leather jacket and a simple white cotton tank top.

In response to her title, she opened her eyes and gave everyone in the room a rare thing. A small smile. "Good job you guys." she thanked, before her face fell back into it's natural state.

"Boss, you look so pretty when you smile you should do it more often." the tallest male stated taking a seat next to Mikyn. Neem was who most would mistake for Sena's older brother, with his dark hair and pale skin. Except for they weren't siblings. Neem was younger by several months and had only one other living relative and that was his grandfather. However; much like the other two women, he too had a facial piercing, his was located in on his left eyebrow. The way he dressed was casual, but punkish, a pair of black leather boots, tight jeans with holes in the knees, a black hooded sweatshirt and then a white leather jacket over that.

The last member of Sena's family was similar to her personality wise. Keever had messy short brown locks, and dark chocolate eyes. Unlike the outfits that any of the others wore, he dressed in casual slacks, a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dress vest over that and lastly a tie which matched the brown color of the vest. Hidden from view though, unless he was talking or sticking out his tongue, he had a tongue piercing, which he had gotten shortly after joining Sena's family. Mikyn was the only one of all of them without a piercing, but because he was only fourteen, Sena felt he was much too young, and told him to wait till he was at least fifteen.

Mikyn sat up and gave the raven-haired boss a pleading stare. "So Sena, can you go into details now."

The other three seemed to forget about the appealing smelling food they had set down on the coffee table between the two couches and were now completely focused on the calm seventeen year old who stared back at the rest of them with such seriousness it sent chills up their spines.

"As I've told Mikyn , the Varia is using a member's house as a pit stop on their way back to their position at the Vongola's main hideout." she filled in. "Now, defeating any of the members there would be an incredible feat, and as most of you know it could mean the start of something for us." Sena paused and let all the possible outcomes mull over in her mind before blatantly stating the serious matter. "However; there is also a high possibility of us all dying."

A thick aura of silence and contemplation hung about the room, as slowly each one of them began to respond. To Sena, this was a test of their courage and how serious they were about all of this. "Well boss, I'm with you one hundred percent. As your right hand woman, I'm going to help you conquer this hurtle in order for us to be a legitimate mafia group." Freiya proclaimed joyfully, her sea foam pits burning with such an intensity. The same intensity she was shocked to see from the others as her eyes moved to Neem.

The sibling-like male showed off his teeth in his trademark grin giving Sena a thumbs up. "Of coarse girl, you know I'm behind you all the way."

Next was Mikyn, who gave her a shy smile. She could tell he was worried about what would happen and she was sure he might choose to back down. "Well Sena, I don't know how much of a help I'll be, but I'll promise to do my best." was his response, confidence slowly seeping into the crevices of his features.

Last was the quiet Keever who was leaned up against the window, taking long drags off his cigarette. Sensing the sets of eyes all fixated on him, he let out a long deep sigh. "Whatever you'd like boss." was his simple reply.

Inside Sena could feel her heart swell uncontrollably and excitement flooded her system. "You guys are amazing." she said happily. "Well I'm guessing your all wondering how we're going to do this?"

Sena seemed to voice the question on all their minds. The ebony-haired beauty leaned forward and clasped her fingers neatly under her chin. "I'm not sure quite how many members of the Varia will be present, which makes this mission, that much riskier. So Mikyn, I want you to be the look out. Surveying the area between here and the Varia's point, and to relay information to us, using the communication wires we picked up a few weeks back."

Mikyn's face fell a bit disappointed no doubt about the fact he wouldn't be able to do any fighting. The leader however, shook her head and caught his softer cerulean stare with her own icy steel one. "Mik, being the watch out is important. When we're done or have to make a quick getaway, then you'll be the one we count on in order to make it back here safe and unnoticed, which, also means you can take down any enemy that you come across." she explained. The younger boy, suddenly felt his pride engorge itself in Sena's words and his mood seemed to brighten.

"As for the rest of us." Sena continued, her eyes scanning the rest of the three members. "We'll be the one's with the most amount of risk, and the highest chance of failure." The mood seemed to thicken again. "Nevertheless; I'm confident that if everyone follows their orders, we will succeed."

* * *

**The Author's Note: **Well everyone who has read this. There will of coarse be more, and I was planning on writing more, but I wanna hear your guy's input, so that I'm not wasting my time with a story no one will read. Nevertheless, I'd probably continue to write this since I like the idea so much.

Review if you'd like to see more. (:

**Side Note: **if you go to my profile, there is banners for this story. There is even a banner (a poorly-done one) but, I have one with Sena and her family (Freiya, Neem, Mikyn & Keever) Plus there's a banner of Bel and Sena.


	2. Target Two : Infiltration

_He Ate My H e a r t._

**Pairing : **Belphegor x OC

**Rating : **M

**Summary: **Sena and her small group are trying to expand and become a successful mafia group. However, what's going to happen when Sena, the leader, cannot protect her family? She is left heartbroken after the incident and seeks revenge on the group who was responsible for it, the Varia.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! In any way. I only own my OCs, Sena and her group.

**Inspiration: **This story was inspired by the song _Monster _by: Lady Gaga.**Note: **I apologize if this chapter confuses you with all the back and forth between the family members. I just wanted you to get a feel of members and to know whom they were up against. Just bare with me until the next chapter if you don't like this one.

* * *

_Target Two : Infiltration_

* * *

Night had fallen quickly, blanketing the earth in darkness. It was the perfect cover for Sena's bold move, the plan that could possible make or break her family.

"Boss, I'm in position." Freiya's voice buzzed over the communication wires plugged into each of the family member's ear. The nineteen-year-old girl glanced around, thoroughly observing her surroundings on the east side of the mansion. "Security was low over here, it's actually quite disappointing. We don't even have to use weapons on these lackeys."

At the south side finishing the last of three guards, was the composed and nonchalant Keever, a cancer stick hanging loosely from his lips. "I'm ready here boss." he confirmed, as he drug the security bodies into the diminutive forest surrounding the large estate. "I'm not sure how much time we have till they realize security is down."

"Wow Keever, so much confidence in your family." snorted a poised Neem, as he leaned against the west gate. "Honestly have a bit more faith in Sena and the family."

Keever rolled his eyes, knowing full well the younger male couldn't see it. "So is it clear over there?" he asked.

In response, Neem chuckled lowly. "Of coarse it is. Hey Mik how you holding up on your end?"

From a tree situated between the apartment and manor, sat an attentive Mikyn. "I've got it all covered. I have several alarms set up around the parameter of the apartment, so we should be fine."

"Good job kiddo. Sena girl sounds like we're all ready on your cue." Neem beamed proudly, his standard grin decorating his face.

The north gate was just as secured as Sena would have presumed, but still it was no setback for the extremely determined teen. "I have cleared the north gate, so start to move in as planned," she instructed in a hushed voice she was sure the mic would pick up. "Be cautious and ready for anything

Each member nodded and garbled something simultaneously with one another and then Sena's world was silent once again, the soft howl of the wind her only company.

With the shadows as her guise, she advanced forward towards the mansion soundlessly. The few windows that were lit up, stared down at her like the golden eyes of a serpent ready to strike at any given moment. Unfortunately, for that serpent, Sena's impervious silvery-blue lasers were so much more haunting under the moon's light and held more ferocity.

The raven-haired teen had decided she would enter by means of the kitchen's north window. The likely hood of anyone using the kitchen at eleven thirty at night was slim, plus the lights were off. Therefore, when she slipped into the kitchen, not making a sound, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. "I'm in.," she mumbled into the mic.

* * *

"I'm in too." Freiya confirmed soon after her leader, as she slowly slinked out of the east wing bathroom into the vacant hallway. Her steps were light and feathery as she edged herself down the long corridor, opening and closing doors carefully to check each room. They all had been empty so far. There seemed to be no one whatsoever at the moment and the anxious teen was beginning to wonder if anyone was even in this wing of the mansion.

This belief was momentary, and was shattered by the heavy footsteps Freiya's delicate ears picked up. Adrenaline was pumping its way through her veins now and her entire being sparked with more and more energy as the footsteps got louder. At last, the person turned the corner; she was quick to analyze the tall figure and confirmed him as a member of the Varia. The one she had been ordered to take out. Once he noticed her, he stopped. "So I did hear a rat." his gruff voice rang over the silence.

"A rat?" she questioned, raising a fine brow, towards the spiky-haired Varia officer. "Pfft, please I'm more like the hawk that hunts the rat." There was stillness among the two, until the woman finally decided to make a move, pulling out a short sickle-type weapon with a ball attached to the end of it, by a chain. It was Freiya's kusari-gama. "And you Leviathan, of the Varia, is this hawk's next victim." she announced, as she charged in.

* * *

Keever noted the fact that Freiya was now in combat with her target and it wouldn't be long until the rest of the Varia was alerted. Maneuvering down the halls of the south wing quickly, he noticed that several maids were peeking out from behind doors watching the brunette closely. _'This must be the servant's wing.' _Keever thought briefly to himself, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "Do any of you know where Lussuria is?" he asked blindly to the wary women. He wasn't sure if that's whom Sena had said was rumored to be staying in the south wing, still it was worth a shot.

"Looking for me? I'm honored, you're a cutie" Laughter followed echoing from behind him and in reaction, Keever ducked in order to dodge the plated knee aimed towards the back of his head. "You're a quick one."

"No, you're just too noisy. You give me forever to dodge." Keever countered, as he turned around slowly setting his metal claws into place over his hands. His weapon known as tekko-kagi. "You're just as boisterous as Neem, so you should be no problem to take down."

Lussuria smiled and made a swooning sound. "Oh you're just my type!" Keever raised a brow. "I'm going to have fun making you my play toy." the flamboyant assassin finished, finally charging to attack the self-assured male who only sneered confidently.

* * *

Neem was becoming more and more impatient as he turned up yet again another vacant room. "Damnit." he swore under his breath, his lips pressed into a pout. Keever and Freiya had managed to find their targets, and frankly, it annoyed the hell out of the dark-haired male. The next room he opened was not a room at all but instead a training field of some sort. There were obstacles set up all around the room and each was varying in category, from sword-type training to punching bags for hand-to-hand combat training. Slicing away at a pathetic straw dummy, Neem could see a man with long silvery hair. In order to get the guy's attention, the impatient boy coughed loudly. It did the trick.

"Voi!" hollered his chilling voice. "Who dares to disturb my training?"

Neem's thrill was obvious on his face, when he realized who he had found "You better be Superbi Squalo.," he stated, his lips pulled back into a wolfish grin, while he pulled from their sheath's two Chinese hook swords.

"Voi! Who the hell are you punk?" the light haired male growled, holding his sword at the ready. "Oh what the hell, it doesn't matter. If you were looking for a fight, you picked the wrong person. I'll shred you to pieces! Voi!" Squalo finished launching himself towards the ill-mannered boy.

* * *

Despite having, the utmost confidence bestowed upon the three family members, Sena still felt a pang of worry festering in the pit of her gut as she continued down the north wing's main hall. It was her family after all and any damage taken to one family member ultimately influenced her as well. Nevertheless, she pressed on, slinking through the shadows like a large cat of prey. Somewhere around any corner could have possibly been the genius of Varia. The one who was supposedly owner of this manor. That was her target, since her resources told her he used a room located in the north part of the building.

At the end of the north wing's main hall, there was an elegant round ballroom, like the type you would see in a king's castle. Sena couldn't make out much in the dark, but could tell that it was a vast amount of mostly empty space. Figuring there wasn't anything to be found there, she turned to leave.

However, as she was about to, the seven chandeliers around the room began to flicker on, flooding the room with light. "Ushishi, You didn't expect to leave so soon did you?" an ominous voice questioned. "Didn't you and your little group want a chance to defeat the Varia?"

'_They knew the entire time.' _she thought to herself, as she slowly rotated her body around.

Now that the room was alit, she could make out the expensive décor and tapestries that hung around the edges of the room. Sena also noticed that there was a balcony running around the upper part of the ballroom, and contentedly perched on the railing was the one she presumed to be the prince of this whole mansion. Belphegor.

Sena did not respond to his question, instead pulled the belt off her waist, and let the five individual blades fall into place at her side. At first glance, it didn't seem as if the upcoming boss carried a weapon, nowhere between the worn out sneakers, or the black jacket could you have possibly known she concealed a destructive weapon, disguised as a belt.

The blond prince let out one of his unusual laughs, watching the girl vigilantly. Her untamed hair stood out against her ivory skin, and those eyes. Those icy sapphire-gray pools, which held no clues as to what she would do next… "So you aren't going to talk? Ushishi." he asked for verification.

Silence. In a quick movement, Sena had whipped the five bladed sword around, slicing into the pillars sustaining a portion of the balcony above. Belphegor frowned in distaste and jumped down, before he could fall with the crumbling stone.

"Ushishi, you broke my balcony," he pointed out, his freakishly broad smile widening across his face. Sena's face remained neutral as she turned to face him, this time he noticed the drive burning beyond the hues of gray and blue. "Oh, are you here to prove something? I guess I'll enjoy it even more when I exterminate you now. Ushishi." Just the thought of her blood covering the expensive wood floors was enough to send him into some kind of euphoria.

Sena watched as knifes appeared all around her, which she was aware, was his doing. Reading him wasn't as simple as most people, bearing in mind that she couldn't see his eyes which were hidden beneath his golden locks. Just as the knives were going to dive into her, she used her weapon to deflect the ones in front of her and charge in at blonde prince. She brought up her sword and swung the blades in his direction.

Of course, naturally he jumped back, studying the weapon carefully. All five of the blades were made of a flexible metal, and each one of them was just as dangerous as a normal sword. Belphegor realized what it was now. It was an Urumi. He had overheard sword-freak Squalo talking about them at one time or another. They apparently were extremely hard to master, but if you could manage to master one, then it could be a powerful tool.

Bel's grin didn't falter as he caught the quick jerk of her arm and the five blades were coming towards him once again. This time though he had sent out knifes towards the ebon teen, while getting out of the way himself. Instead of using her Urumi to block them, she jerked her body to the side. This caused her body to surge with pain. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the wires, and she sneered crudely at the prince.

"Ushishishi, look at the blood." he sighed in ecstasy, watching as crimson droplets fell to the floor from the wounds along her arms, legs, and cheek.

Sena realized she had to move quickly and she risked even more damage to swing her weapon and cut the wires binding her in place. Bel was slightly caught off guard with the amount of speed she gained and almost missed all five of the blades, except it was that fifth one that caught his face and grazed it enough to leave blood. She jumped back from the blonde and awaited his reaction.

"Ushishishi, Blood. Royal blood." he squealed, his body shaking slightly as he brought his hand to his face and dipped two fingers in the blood trailing down his face. "Ushishishi, Royal blood." he repeated, examining the glistening liquid on his fingers.

The ebony-haired teen noticed a change, and the grin on his face only seemed to get wider. She wasn't even sure how that was possible. Sena, repositioned her feet, but before she could react, she noticed all the knives surrounding her from above. Each one staring down upon her. Just as they all began to dive towards her, Sena jumped back away from them only to neglect the fact that Belphegor had moved and now was behind her.

Violently he kicked her in the wrist, a sickening snap echoing throughout the ballroom. Sena howled in pain as she dropped her weapon to the floor and nurtured her hand. The girl didn't have enough time to do much else because a booted foot was shoved into her face, forcing her down to the ground. "Ushishishi, I finally have you pinned." he snickered, a knife appearing in his hand. "Now beg! Beg for that pathetic life of yours," he commanded.

She narrowed her steel-blue laser in on the prince in complete defiance. "Like hell I will." she growled using her good hand to try to shove the boot out of her face. "Your no prince, you're just a monster!" she snapped, bringing her leg up and kicking him in the crotch area.

He doubled over in pain like any normal man would and hastily Sena scooped up her weapon, with her good hand and charged towards one of the large windows. "Guys, if you hear me, get out now!" she shouted into the mic, right before throwing her shoulder into the window and hurtling through it.

Sena ran off into the darkness, following the escape route she had planned for them. That feeling she had left to fester before, was now bubbling wildly and it wasn't good. Sena's gut wrenched uncomfortably as she ran along. "Sena, the others aren't responding." Mikyn replied warily over the intercom. Her heart completely jumped into her throat, which made it hard to reply. She swallowed painfully as she ran.

"Mikyn lets get back home, then we can regroup our thoughts" she said calmly. "We're going to save the others… no matter what."

* * *

**End Note: **If you want to know, how old Sena's family is,

Sena is 17,

Neem is 17 (a few months younger then Sena)

Mikyn is 14

Keever is 18

Freiya is 19

In addition, I have made Bel 17 for my story just because I can.

-On my homepage, is a link to Sena's outfit if you would like to see it. In addition, Sena's weapon is actually real just look up an Urumi and you'll see what they are about.

**P.S: **Review and bug me about this story if you want to see more.

**Special Thanks to:** sHinRA r3nHOa & nnoitrasgirl17 for reviewing my story. (: Also thank you to everyone who put an alert for this story.


End file.
